1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective housings and in particular to a protective housing for a postage printing device.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Most, if not all postage printing devices are enclosed within a housing, which acts not only as a decorative or protective mechanism, but also provides security against attacks on internal components. Access to internal components within the housing typically requires breaking of security seals, break-off screws, key, padlocks, or the like. All these protective mechanisms are prone to compromise by an attacker. The seal may be replicated, break-off screws drilled out and replaced, key locks or padlocks picked. Systems have been developed and are presently in commercial use that deploy one or more of these security features. However, security is only marginally assured, and a dedicated attacker may gain unnoticed access to the internals of the product. To remedy the short comings of the above-methodology, this invention eliminates the need for the security mechanisms.